Princess Jasmine (Book I): The Bastard Child and the Avatar's Return
by Finley Braxton
Summary: Here's the thing: Life is an endless series of train wrecks with only brief commercial-like breaks of happiness. This had been the ultimate commercial break. Which meant it was time to return to our regularly scheduled programming. (Wade Wilson)


_You're giving me a million reasons to let you go,_

 _You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show,_

 _You're givin' me a million reasons,_

 _Give me a million reasons,_

 _Givin' me a million reasons_

-Million Reasons; **by Lady Gaga**

* * *

 **15 Years Earlier**

* * *

Miina let out a weak groan, her hands barely capable of gripping her bed sheets. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her dark hair damp and her eyes filled with tears. The young woman had been in labor for a number of hours, going through wave after wave of intense contractions. All Miina wanted was for the pain to end, for her child to be born. But it felt like time was moving slowly, and the baby just didn't want to come out. Miina's sister, Jinny, was helping the best she could, trying to figure out a way to make the labor go faster, but nothing seemed to be working. It was frustrating for both women. To make matters worse, they both knew that Miina's and the baby's time was numbered, that the longer the labor went on, the more danger they were put in. That's when the panic started to creep in.

"You're only at two centimeters, Miina," Jinny said. "The baby isn't moving. It's barely moved since the last contraction."

"There has to be something we can do," Miina rasped. Her voice was incredibly weak, barely coming over a whisper.

"I don't think so." Looking at her older sister worriedly, Jinny felt the panic and fear start to intensify in her. "I don't think you should continue with the vaginal method, Miina. You're putting too much stress on yourself and the baby."

She only whimpered in response. Another contraction hit her, causing her body to tense up.

Shaking her head, Jinny let out a trembling sigh. "I might have to cut the baby out of you," she said softly, almost _remorsefully_. "That's the only way to make this better."

"Jin. . .," Miina whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The longer you're in labor, the higher the risk of you and the baby dying will be." Jinny swallowed thickly, hoping to keep her emotions in check. Miina had been in labor for too long, and one could only _imagine_ the stress both mother and child were experiencing. " _Please_ ," Jinny said, "let me help you."

The contraction had gone by, but the tears still rolled down Miina's cheeks. Her already red face seemed to get more color, becoming puffy and guilt-ridden. "Fine," she sobbed.

Letting out a trembling breath, Jinny nodded and stood up. She had been sitting at her sister's bedside the whole time, checking on the process of the birth and holding her sister's hand between contractions. But knowing that the baby wouldn't go any further than two centimeters, Jinny knew she had to intervene. There was no way of making the labor progress any faster.

"I'm sorry, Miina," Jinny said. "I really am."

"Don't be." Miina looked at her sister, smiling weakly. "You've done more than enough."

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Jasmine sat outside, her legs crossed and her elbows resting on her thighs. She was just observing, looking at each passerby with minimal interest. Everyone was struggling with their own misfortune. Everyone had their problems, and where they lived only made it worse. Jasmine, along with her adoptive mother, lived in the ghettos of Akala City. It only made sense that they did, too. Even in the ghettos, the small family had a reputation, and that's saying much. Jasmine's adoptive mother, Jinny, was a Fire Nation traitor. She left her homeland in order to start a new life. Who she was before she left was a mystery. As for Jasmine, she was a bastard, an illegitimate child of Akala. Her father was assumed to be Mako Song, king of Akala, but she hardly looked like him. Jasmine resembled her mother more than her supposed father.

"Honey, you're still out here." Jinny's voice snapped Jasmine out of her thoughts. Turning her head, the fifteen year old saw her mother standing at their house's doorway, looking somewhat concerned. There was an exhausted look in Jinny's eyes, one that Jasmine had grown accustomed to. Her mother always seemed tired over something. "Are you okay?" Jinny asked.

"I'm fine," Jasmine responded. "I just wanted some fresh air."

"Well I finished making lunch, if you wanted any." The older woman studied her adoptive daughter closely. "Your siblings are having some."

Nodding, the fifteen year old gave a somewhat forced smile her mother's direction. "I'll be in in a minute," she responded.

"Okay." Jinny gave a small smile in return. "Just be careful."

 _Be careful._ That was a common phrase Jinny said. It was another way of her saying _I love you_. There were a lot of little wording and actions Jasmine's mother did to show her love. The teen appreciated it, and she could only hope her actions and words reciprocated the way she felt, too.

Turning back around, Jasmine let out a soft sigh. She did love Jinny, truly she did, but there was always that little bit of emptiness inside her. The one that could only be filled by her birth parents, by her birth _mother_. Jasmine had no idea who her father was, only that she had been labeled a "bastard" upon her birth. Any knowledge of her birth mother was kept on the down-low. Jinny wouldn't say anything, so the teen knew her adoptive mother either knew _some_ thing on Jasmine's mom. But it was almost taboo to talk about it. Which only made her feel even emptier.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Hopefully you guys find it somewhat decent. If you find anything that could use improvement, don't hesitate to let me know. Constructive criticism is something I'd greatly appreciate.**

 **Do I own anything in ATLA? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an excitement for Christmas. If you've got an idea for an OC or a subplot, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Again, leave constructive criticism where you think it's due.**

 **Thank you all so much, my lovelies.**

 **Finley Braxton**


End file.
